xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Deidara
Deidara (デイダラ) is a missing-nin from Iwagakure. Before joining Akatsuki, Deidara acted as a terrorist bomber for hire, where his work attracted the attention of Pein. Pein sent other Akatsuki members to recruit Deidara, though he refused. After being defeated by Itachi Uchiha, however, Deidara was forced to join the organization. Deidara maintains a deep loathing for Itachi from that point further and becomes determined to defeat him, even training one of his eyes to overcome Itachi's signature ability: genjutsu. His main ability is to create clay animals that explode when he use the command Katsu, he calls it art believing the most beautiful thing about them to be their detonation. Deidara also can make bigger clay birds to use them as a transport. This jutsu are created by making the mouths of his hand eat clay. He also has a mouths in his chest that if they eat clay, Deidara will explode himself and die. His clay jutsu are divided in different levels from C1 to C4. Deidara was partnered with Sasori upon joining the organization, whose artistic ability and insight Deidara admired. After Sasori's death Deidara is paired with Tobi whom he treats as a disciple. Despite Tobi's habit of accidentally angering Deidara, Deidara takes great care to keep Tobi out of harm's way and even dedicates his final moments to apologizing to him. Background During his time as an Iwagakure shinobi, Deidara was a pupil under Ōnoki's tutelage.3 He possessed the Explosion Release kekkei genkai which he used as a member of the Explosion Corps.4 Though praised highly for his clay sculptures, Deidara's desire to reach even greater heights in his art resulted with him stealing one of his village's kinjutsu that allows one to knead their chakra into substances.1 Using explosive clay to take out his pursuers, Deidara found the art he had desired: the Art of a Single Moment (一瞬の芸術, Isshun no Geijutsu).1 In the anime, Deidara left Iwagakure in shambles by blowing up several structures in the village.5 Remembering the first moment whenever he detonated his explosive clay, he recalls the process that allowed him to reach this art. Since then, Deidara became a missing-nin and offered his services as a bomber to insurgents in various countries.1 Deidara's exploits eventually caught the attention of the Akatsuki, and Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Sasori were sent to recruit him. Deidara refused at first until he accepts a challenge from Itachi on the condition that the Akatsuki let him be if he won. However, Deidara was easily defeated by Itachi's Sharingan and begrudgingly joined the organisation. There, he was partnered with fellow artist Sasori. His ego crushed since then because he admitted to himself that the Sharingan was a work of art, Deidara carried a murderous loathing for Itachi and the Sharingan for the rest of his life.6 Acknowledging that Itachi was a more powerful opponent, Deidara took steps during his time with the Akatsuki to ensure he could get revenge on Itachi, such as training his left eye to counter genjutsu,7 and devising the means to create C4. Sasuke Recovery Mission At the end of Part I, Deidara made a cameo appearance as a silhouette during an Akatsuki gathering where he mentioned that they should be patient as they'd kill Orochimaru eventually as well, stating that they only have three years, questioning if Akatsuki could accomplish all of their tasks on time. The Fallen Castle In the anime, Deidara and Sasori met with Hidan and Kakuzu to discuss their new missions and decide which team would take which mission. Deidara and Sasori were chosen to take the war-mission.32 The duo then went to the Land of This, a small nation, with the intent of destroying it to spread the Akatsuki's reputation. Deidara then handled the initial attack, setting off a series of explosion to scar the population. To his annoyance, Sasori then took over to finish the job, only agreeing because Sasori complemented his performance. By dusk, the nation was destroyed, making Sasori and Deidara's mission a success. Kazekage Rescue Mission Deidara, with Sasori, travelled to Sunagakure to capture Gaara so the Akatsuki can extract Shukaku, the One-Tail, from him. As they arrive, Deidara notes that the one who was in place there would be the first, while the one they sent under Orochimaru will have to wait. Getting passed gate security with the help of Sasori's sleeper agent Yūra, taking out any guards watching the sky, Deidara found that the village was artistically worthy of being blown up. Despite the stealthy infiltration, Deidara was quickly confronted by Gaara, who knew he was in the village due to the clay bird he was flying on not matching any species native in the Land of Wind. Deidara was then forced into taking up the defensive, seeing Gaara's abilities to make his opponent worthy of him using his artistic ninjutsu on. Nearly being trapped in a prison of sand pulled from the surrounding desert, Deidara ended up losing his left arm trapped in some of the sand from Gaara's gourd, forcing Deidara to pull what remained of it off to prevent the sand from crushing the rest of him. Seeing that he was nearly out of clay, Deidara hatched a plan that would end the fight: Using a C3 bomb on the village as a decoy with Gaara left defenceless in his act to protect Sungakure for Deidara to use a clay bird. Though Gaara's sand stops the scheme, Deidara reveals that some of the clay in the arm Gaara took had mixed with his sand. Detonating the clay as Gaara uses his ultimate defense, Deidara abducts his unconscious opponent with Kankurō in pursuit before Sasori gives Deidara time to escape. After waiting for Sasori, Deidara headed out with him to one of their hideouts in the Land of Rivers to extract Shukaku with the rest of the Akatsuki. When Team Kakashi and Team Guy were announced to be on their way to save Gaara, Deidara couldn't help but feel embarrassed about his lack of stealth in capturing Gaara. When Team Kakashi arrived at their location, Deidara was given a meagre clue from Itachi as to what the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is like - the one who barges in and barks first. To test Itachi's clue, he sat on Gaara's corpse while waiting for the team, to see which of the shinobi gave a response first. This worked and Deidara, taking advantage of this, left with Gaara's body in order to lead away the jinchūriki, leaving Sasori to deal with Sakura and Chiyo. He was set on capturing Naruto to help him in his quest for greater stimulation to his art sense as he found Naruto to be "a canvas worthy of my artistry". Deidara noticed that Naruto was an extraordinary jinchūriki and felt more interested in fighting him than Kakashi Hatake. He tried to separate Naruto from Kakashi so he could fight Naruto and capture him with several different tactics, but ended up failing each time. Kakashi tried decapitating Deidara, but only managed destroying his other arm, giving Naruto a chance to retrieve Gaara and knock Deidara into the forest. Handicapped, Deidara was taken by surprise when Naruto appeared behind him and pushed him to the ground, repeatedly pummelling him without rest. Right before Naruto could kill him with a Rasengan; Deidara managed to switch himself with a clay clone and hid in a near-by bush. He watched in amazement as Naruto's anger caused him to enter a two-tailed form before Kakashi reversed it with a Chakra-Suppressing Seal. Chiyo and Sakura arrived immediately afterwards, cuing Deidara to make his escape as he had no backup to rely on now; however, he couldn't help but get in the last laugh about his partner as he prepared to leave. He was caught by Team Guy, thanks to Neji, and forced to flee as he was now heavily outnumbered. Upon remembering his clay bird was still around, Deidara bit off some of it and used another substitution, allowing a Suicide Bombing Clone to take his place in an attempt to both kill his enemies and flee. The attempt at destroying his enemies was futile, as Kakashi teleported the explosion away with Kamui; though they did believe Deidara was dead. By evening, a battered Deidara emerged from the ground, lamenting of his clone explosive failing before deciding to find his severed arm as it would soon begin to rot. A bit later, Deidara met Tobi and Zetsu after they found his severed appendage, stating he fulfilled his position in capturing Gaara when Zetsu wondered why he did not capture Naruto as well. He then comically tried to choke Tobi to death after being accidentally insulted three times by him when the masked ninja refused to give Deidara back his arm. At some point in time later, Deidara had what was left of his right arm sewn back on by Kakuzu along with a new left arm to replace the one Gaara had crushed. Akatsuki Suppression Mission Deidara was present during the sealing of the Two-Tails, and upon hearing Kakuzu mention he and his partner were heading to Konoha, Deidara warned the two that a very powerful jinchūriki lived there. Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, he and his new partner, Tobi, found their next mission was to capture the Three-Tails. Along the way, they took a break at a nearby dango shop. Deidara also showed an interest in what Tobi looked like behind his mask, only for him to be tricked by Tobi to look away for a moment. After a short fight between the two due to Tobi's antics, they split up to seek out the beast. Later, Deidara snuck up on and killed two Konoha Anbu, who were sending a report on the Three-Tails back to the village. Tobi congratulated Deidara, and they headed towards the lake. Deidara commented that, since Tobi was now a part of Akatsuki, he should be able to capture the beast himself. Frightened by the huge beast and its devastating powers, Tobi ran away with the beast chasing after him. Deidara sent an explosive clay fish into the lake which detonated, taking down the beast and allowing Tobi to capture it. Surprised by the defeated beast, Tobi gloated that he did it with a special technique of his, not realising that it was Deidara's explosive clay that did it. Tobi later fell asleep while Deidara was speaking to him, which prompted an angry Deidara to exploding clay next to Tobi, frightening him. Personality During his partnership with Sasori, Deidara usually showed a cool, and relaxed attitude, never losing his smirk even while fighting an intense battle or when being blamed by his partner. However, his personality seemed to change to some extent after being partnered with Tobi, as he would easily get mad at his partner’s childish and sometimes disrespectful behaviour. He also had something of a sadistic arsonist nature, rather he was not above enjoying a good fight, and he often blew up his opponents in a very brutal fashion. Deidara's most distinctive trait, however, was his love of art. He would respect any form of it, even if it disagreed with his own. Deidara also had a habit of ending his sentences with nasal-like grunts (…うん, …un), roughly translated as "yeah" or "hm". The latter of which is used in the VIZ version. Deidara also seemed to respect the ideals of others as he allowed Gaara to move the sand he used to protect his village into the desert before kidnapping him, even going so far as to admiringly call him noble. Deidara referred to his explosive ninjutsu as art, usually quoting "Art is an Explosion!" (芸術は爆発だ, Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da) and seeing each bomb he made to be a significant accomplishment. He referred to his style as superflat (referring to certain types of art), and claimed pop (another art style) is dead.9 He would often boast about his works of art, even towards his opponents in battle. Deidara's pride as an artist makes him simply unwilling to accept that anything could defeat it, leading to his abandonment of strategy during his battle with Sasuke Uchiha, in favour of tactics that let him show off his art. He was able to recognise stronger opponents like Itachi, although he felt that the Sharingan was inartistic, and despised the fact that he had been enthralled by its genjutsu. Deidara referred to his partner Sasori as Master Sasori (サソリの旦那, Sasori no Danna, English TV: Sasori, my man), out of respect for him as a fellow artist. He also admitted, at least outwardly, that Sasori was more powerful than he was.10 In spite of this, Deidara wasn't above goading his partner, and they frequently argued over the nature of true art (Deidara holding that art is what lasts within a moment while Sasori believing fine art is something that lasts for all time).11 This reflected their individual fighting styles (Deidara made clay sculptures that exploded; Sasori made long-lasting puppets out of humans). Deidara outwardly seemed to respect Sasori's beliefs, but couldn't resist getting a final jab in after Sasori's death.12 Deidara's partnership with his second partner, Tobi, however, was very different. Tobi apparently held great respect for Deidara, and frequently called him "senpai" (先輩, senior). The idiotic front Tobi put up greatly irritated Deidara, who believed that all Akatsuki members should be calm, talking less and acting serious.13 This in turn results in unintentionally angering Deidara to attack Tobi in a comedic fashion (e.g. blasting him with his explosive clay or strangling him with his legs).1314 But in battle, Deidara puts his issues with Tobi aside to work well with him, telling him to get away when he was about to do a more dangerous attack.15 Deidara also seemed to have a minor sense of appreciation for Tobi, as shown when he apologised to his partner in his thoughts before he initiated his self-destruction technique.16 Jutsu # C0 # C1 # C2 Dragon # C3 # C4 # Clay Clone # Clay Mine # Detonating Clay # Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu # Explosive Clay Minions # Five-Seal Barrier Pass Technique # Hidden Stone Village Kinjutsu # Self-Destructing Clone # Shadow Clone Jutsu Super Powers He can produce explosives from his palms. Guided Missile Attacks from Above and Land Mines Below. Category:Naruto Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Zombies Category:Mercenary Category:Immortal Category:Healing Factor Category:Most Wanted List Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Telepath Category:Duplication Category:Super Soldiers Category:Big Bad Category:Assassins Category:Body Alteration Category:Sealing Category:Artist Category:Deceased Category:Terrorist Category:Wallcrawling Category:Sadists Category:Akatsuki Category:Suicide Category:Hidden Stone Village Category:Aryan Race Category:Tattoo Category:Suicide Watch Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Kidnapper Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Souls Category:Ninja Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:One-Man Army Category:Missing Ninja Category:Shonen Jump Category:Lazy Category:Hero Killer Category:Martial Artist Category:Jounin Category:Boss Battle Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Warrior Category:Mountain Buster Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Male Category:Humans Category:A Class Category:Body Alteration Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:White Zetsu Army Category:Humans Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Geokinesis Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Explosion Manipulation Category:Humans Category:Trapper Category:Manslaughter Category:Resurrected Category:Characters who know techniques Category:S Class Category:Fear Inducement